


The Proposal

by vicewithavice



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicewithavice/pseuds/vicewithavice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started as a joke, or, more accurately, an offhand comment, tossed out into the air, unaware it would find purchase in Erwin's constantly plotting mind.<br/>He should have known better.<br/>"We should get married."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Short and indulgent, just the way I like it. Slight spoilers up to Ch. 58

It started as a joke, or, more accurately, an offhand comment, tossed out into the air, unaware it would find purchase in Erwin's constantly plotting mind.

He should have known better.

They were lying together in bed, sheets tangled across their legs like ropes. The air was warm and humid, it weighed down on Levi's chest and settled heavily into his lungs. Erwin laid next to him, breathing in deep and even, and Levi thought he was asleep at first. Not that they didn't have a reason to be tired; Levi couldn't remember the last time they'd been so voracious, and the teeth marks and scratches would linger for days, while the memory of their reunion after two months apart would stain the back of his eyelids for much longer.

  
Levi half-expected they wouldn't find each other again after they took their separate paths. With the appearance of Kenny and the Military Police's bloodlust against Erwin, his hopes weren't high that both of them would make it back to the Trost HQ alive. They'd designated the small building as their meeting place, the last night before they'd parted. Levi made it first, leaving his squad in Hanji's hands and all but breaking the door down in his eagerness. But Erwin wasn't anywhere in the house, not in amongst the piles of books nor in the small tub, where Levi had pictured him. The rooms were cold where the wood had beaten and weathered from storms, and every counter was lined with dust.

  
Waiting was the worst part; he kept himself busy with cleaning, and after he'd wiped down every surface until his fingers were rubbed raw, he'd taken to fixing up the cracks in the wood, the shattered windows. He spent five days alone, refusing to leave more than a few blocks between he and the headquarters incase Erwin showed up while he was out. Each day for five days, Levi snuck through the alleys, hood up, eyes searching, ears straining. He grabbed what little bread and fruit he could steal, and glanced at the headlines of the papers. No news on Erwin was good news, in this case. The MP would surely brag about the commander's capture had it happened.

  
It was past midnight when Erwin stepped through the door, rousing Levi from a fitful sleep. Levi didn't have to ask, didn't grab his sword in case it was an intruder. He knew the sound of Erwin's boots on the floor, the tell-tale pause of him shrugging off his jacket and tossing it onto the nearest table. He moved like clockwork, and Levi was attuned to his every tick.

  
Levi jumped up to his feet, watching the taller man's silhouette move wearily but quickly through the main room. When Erwin saw him, the moonlight caught his large smile, illuminated his cheeks and darkened the lines around his mouth. He stood solid, sure as a tree, when Levi ran to him, jumped up into his arm and wrapped his legs tightly around Erwin's waist.

  
They didn't talk, except for the rough gasps and desperate pleas for more, yes there, like that, please. There was nothing Erwin could say that would stop Levi from welcoming his commander back in the most physical way possible, and he kept his mouth too full to say anything.

"We should get married."

It was the first complete sentence either of them had said all night, all week, in Levi's case. The words surprised even himself as Levi said them, but he couldn't argue how natural they felt. With his head on Erwin's chest, he felt his heartbeat speed up at the words, and the sharp intake of air. So he wasn't asleep, Levi thought. There's more he wanted to say, he could fill the room with all the whispered sweet-somethings, each a bell's chime in the dark and desolate room, but for once he opted to keep his mouth shut.

  
Erwin didn't answer right away, but he seemed more awake. His fingers lazily combed through Levi's ink-dark hair, most likely noticing how long it had become in the past weeks. The sensation brought him back to a time years ago, when they concerned themselves only with titans and had seemingly countless hours to lounge around the old headquarters. Those nights, Levi would tip-toe to Erwin's room then loudly fuck on a creaking bed. It was almost laughable how different things were back then.

"Do you really want to?"

Levi was immediately glad that Erwin didn't bring up the more obvious ways the idea was a horrible one; notably that two men couldn't be married, and even if they could, they were both in hiding for the time being, and a ceremony didn't seem quite surreptitious enough.

Levi simply nodded. He couldn't quite pinpoint exactly why he felt the need; he was never a very sentimental person, nor did he ever picture himself as the marrying kind. Maybe, if things were like they were before, he wouldn't want something so official. But the future was uncertain, or perhaps the only certainty were the struggles the two of them would face. More months of separation, of not knowing. It was a bleak prospect, but it's one that Levi chose for himself. Levi looked at his left hand, the one sprawled across Erwin's chest.

"Alright." Erwin pulled Levi somehow closer to him, and with the warmth of his new fiancé surrounding him, Levi fell quickly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you thought this was sorta okay, feel free to send me prompts on my tumblr, to help me get back into writing! I'm vicewithavice.tumblr.com and i want to talk about eruri with you


End file.
